I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to matches and their packaging composed of the box or book and combinations thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of striking upon withdrawal of the match and prevention of ignition with inept usage.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Matches and their packaging composed of the box or book and combinations thereof have spawned the present book known to most of us. This classic match book has remained relatively unchanged throughout the years; however attempts have been made to provide variations of the book to improve its potential safety value.
The prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
216,501; 233,803; 271,580; 281,075; 540,022; 725,791; 1,154,586; 1,646,229; 1,763,763; 2,140,241; 2,160,180; 2,331,495; 3,225,868 and 4,058,208
The above listed patents disclose a variety of convenient means for packaging and striking matches, but none disclose the safety features plus convenience of the present invention.